Towel
by Fishified
Summary: The military has a gym, complete with showers. Late at night though, not many people are expected to be using them… ::Theme 10::


Towels

Summary: The military has a gym, complete with showers. Late at night though, not many people are expected to be using them… :Theme 10:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

Ed was standing under the hard spray of the gym showers. Trusting that no one would be there at 11 o'clock at night, he was acting like his completely innocent self and had left the shower door open. After all, you definitely needed something to remind you how cold it was outside.

The thing was, Ed hadn't known about the gym until 2 weeks ago, when Roy, the bane of his love life, had come home, hot and sweaty and told him about it. After finding out where exactly it was, he had been coming there once a day from then on.

Roy was probably waiting for him at home, but that didn't matter. The Colonel needed to piss his pants with worry more often than just taking everything with his stupid calm indifference. It would do him a whole lot of good to actually show some emotion for once.

As Ed was standing there, contemplating his lover's dark, unemotional face, someone else entered the change room. A man in dark clothing with a very serious face and messy floppy hair walked towards the only operational shower.

When he finally reached about half way to the shower, he was accosted by an awful wailing sound. Ed had started singing. Wincing, the man grabbed a towel from a bench near by and moved onwards.

When the dark stranger reached the steaming cubicle, he cleared his throat loudly. Ed turned, his eye's widening in shock and surprise as he realised that there was someone in the room with him. And that he was completely and utterly naked, as bare as he was born, singing his heart out to the shower head. Talk about embarrassment.

Ed's already red cheeks flamed up even more when he saw who was standing beside the open shower curtain. Hurriedly, he turned off the shower and turned to face his lover, Roy Mustang, Colonel Shits, the most stuck up person in the military.

Roy swept his gaze over his boyfriend, and re-thought the plan to yell and scream his worry and rage at him. After all, it wasn't every day you found a naked and very attractive man you were dating alone in a shower stall at 11 at night.

Holding up the towel, he gestured for Ed to come forward.

"I thought you might have been busy, but I can see I was wrong."

Ed, still beet red, frowned but moved closer all the same.

"I only just finished you know."

Roy smiled one of his condescending little smirk cross smile things at him, then started moving the towel gently over his lover's hair. Ed sucked in a breath and Roy's smirk cross smile turned into a grin.

"I was worried about you, and do you know why?"

Ed gasped as Roy moved on to drying his chest and back.

"No, not really."

Roys head tipped to one side as he looked down on his blond boyfriend.

"There was something I wanted to ask you…"

Roy moved lower and Ed's eyes widened slightly. Ed bit his lip.

"I wanted to ask, if it was alright, would you marry me?"

Ed's eyes widened further and he stared at the Colonel.

"Ok ok… I was just joking." The towel moved down further. "I just didn't think I had your attention."

Ed's breathing quickened as Roy dragged him out of the stall and sat him on a bench, pulling his foot up in to his lap to dry.

"Why do you come down here every day? You're going to become obsessive…"

Ed sighed, wondering how this had come up so soon.

"I just dunno." He shrugged and bit his lip. "I just don't feel good enough for-"

Roy looked up from drying Ed's other foot.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself Edward Elric. You are what you are and no one should be able to force you to change that."

Ed sighed and lent on pulled his foot out of Roy's lap.

"It's just… I don't know what to expect with you. One day you're too busy for me, and the next you're fawning over me so much I can't breathe."

Roy sighed and moved to hug the sexy midget.

"Know matter how much I seem like a twerp to you, please, just remember that I'm thinking of you, and that you're in my heart."

Roy was cut off by Ed's mouth coming over his. Breaking away he blew on his lovers lips.

"I will always love you Ed, no matter what."


End file.
